One Shot At Glory
by dl316bh
Summary: Pain permeates his very existance. He lost everything that he ever loved. He is nothing more than a lonely shell of his former self. Will the Titans be able to show The Hellrider that life is worth living? Or will he let himself perish? BBxRae StarxOC
1. The Loneliness Of The Dark

Authors Note: This is it folks. Scarred Soul has begun to be revamped. Things will change, noticeably the main character. He will not be the jokester he used to be. It will take some time for him to be like he was. This is also a BBxRae. I've always liked the couple and decided I would give it a shot in the midst of my story. I didn't exactly get many reviews last time, actually getting none last two chapters. I would seriously appreciate reviews this time. It really helps motivate me. I don't do this for shits and giggles (well, actually I do, but I like to know when people enjoy my stories). Anyways. I hope you like it and please remember to review, because I will answer them in the author's notes. I could really care less what thinks of it.

By the way, one more note. There are going to be a total of two different guest appearances from other franchises in this. When I mean other franchises I'm talking like Freddy Krueger or Dante from Devil May Cry, just to use examples. Thought I'd give the reviewers a hand in this.

Don't worry, the Titans may not be in this chapter, but they will be in the next one. The BBxRae will start in the next chapter while the StarfirexOC won't start for a few more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**I had once heard it said that the meek shall inherit the earth…**

A lone man traveled down the streets darkened by the black of night. Cars passed noisily, horns honked, people shouted obscenities and others shoved by on their way to some seemingly important destination. Such was New York City at night. A small wisp of a smile graced the young mans lips.

He wouldn't have it any other way…

**One Shot at Glory**

**The Loneliness Of the Dark**

The young man shifted into an alley and leaned against the side of a building, silently watching the people pass by. It was turning out to be an uneventful night for him, a rare thing in the city that never sleeps. Especially for a vigilante. He didn't care for it.

A cold autumn breeze whipped him in the face as he emerged from the alley, disturbing his hair and fluttering his black trenchcoat behind him. It didn't matter to him. He couldn't feel it anyways. The pain he lived through with each waking moment helped numb him. He could barely feel or taste anything anymore, He hated it.

A scream grabbed his attention like a slap in the face. It was time to go to work, the only thing he lived for anymore.

**What a crock of shit.**

After moments of concentration through his pain, he made an in-human leap to the top of a nearby building. Keeping his focus, he bolted from rooftop to rooftop in search of the disturbance. He didn't have to go far.

When he looked over the edge of the building, he could make out someone trying to shove a young woman into a car, striking her in the process to quell her fighting. From what he could gather, she was about eighteen, a year older than he. He watched the person run to the driver side door and get in, struggling to keep the young woman from escaping. Few people actually had their own vehicle in New York, but this guy obviously owned one to use for his "purposes". Either that or it was stolen, the second option far more likely.

**If the meek were destined to inherit anything more than a handjob than they wouldn't need the strong.**

The car started with a small sputter before it roared to life below him.

**Case in point…**

The young man leapt off the building, letting gravity pull him back to the earth below. A loud metallic crunch was heard as the hood of the car buckled upon his landing. He knelt on the hood, his almost haunting ice blue eyes peering back from behind brown bangs. A small smirk played on his lips as the man behind the wheel had a look of pure terror.

"S-Shit! The Hellrider!"

**I can't help but actually smile at the name for a brief second. That's me, Varius The Hellrider. Bane of any criminals I ran across. It's a job I enjoy far more than I should.**

The expression plastered on the face of the Hellrider quickly turned to an emotionless mask as he brought his right fist back. A split second of pure terror ensued when the man noticed the metal gauntlet fastened to the arm of the Hellrider. No more than a split second before the metal fist came crashing through the windshield, splattering glass all over the inside of the car, cutting the face of the would-be kidnapper. He was quickly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked through the broken windshield before being tossed aside onto the pavement. The Hellrider turned to the frightened young woman in the care, talking to her in a soft tone. One that almost seemed to say that there was nothing in the world to fear.

"You're safe now. Get out of here and call the police."

**It's a job I've taken upon myself since I was eleven. One I take great pride in. It's the one thing I can actually do right in the world.**

He noticed a quick nod from the girl as he turned to face the man he had just dumped into the street. A small hop off the hood brought him back to the earth, watching the man cowering before him as he ran his gloved left hand through his hair, feeling almost nothing, despite the glove being fingerless.

**I guess the world has always hated me for one reason or another. Even back on the island that used to be my home, half the people I protected couldn't stand me.**

"Are you afraid?" The man tried to scramble back to his feet, but stumbled, sending him directly back to the ground.

"S-Stay away from me!"

"You should be."

**A freak. Unnatural. Those were the things I used to hear. Every hero has his detractors, but I guess when the people you protect are only the inhabitants of an island, the insults seem far more numerous than they should.**

The man stumbled back to his feet, looking ready to fight. The Hellrider merely sighed. This was gonna be quick. The man charged as the Hellrider watched, his arms crossed. A punch was thrown as the Hellrider merely shifted out of the way of the blow, it completely missing its target. Several more were thrown and dodged, the Hellrider not once uncrossing his arms to defend.

Finally he grabbed the mans arm after a particularly wild punch, throwing one of his own with his gauntleted right. His hit with a crack. His jaw was almost certainly broken. When the man fell to the ground, he quickly found himself on the receiving end of a boot to his midsection, knocking the wind completely out of him.

**It's strange to be reminiscing about the past while I'm beating the shit out of someone. I hate to reminisce at all. Too many painful memories. But then, sometimes, when I'm fighting a gang or something of the like, I can almost hear them fighting beside me.**

The Hellrider used his boot to push the man on his back. He listened as his opponents breaths began to return to normal, his eyes wide in fear. He quickly brought his arms up to catch the Hellriders right arm as it was thrust towards his face. His eyes grew even wider when he realized the metal fingers were sharpened to resemble claws. But he didn't know he wasn't in any danger. He was **_allowed_** to catch the arm.

**Defenders of the innocent. The best of friends. Myself being co-leader…**

"I recommend that you rethink your life while in the slammer. Another vigilante resides in New York, and he's not as forgiving as I am."

**Me and the Hell Patrol…**

With that, the hand became a fist and overpowered the man, smashing him in the face and knocking him out, all while the sound of police sirens became ever more apparent. He stood up straight and took a quick look around, noticing the young woman he had saved through the small crowd that had begun to gather. Apparently she hadn't strayed too far.

**It's a little bit ironic that I live to save innocents. I couldn't save my family, I couldn't save my friends or my home.**

He watched her mouth a thank you as he focused his mind, launching himself in the air to the top of a building. Normally no one cared about what happened to others in New York. Not their problems. But he cared.

**Hell, I can't even save myself…**

He began to slow down after running across several rooftops. He dropped into a sitting position, feeling particularly weak. His energy was drained. He reached under his pitch black shirt, pulling out a jade stone that had been turned into a pendant.

**The only reason I'm alive is because of a goddamn pendent. It's pretty pathetic really, but I still cherish it. It's one of the few things I have left to remember them by.**

The stone began to glow, its emerald light washing over him in the darkness. The warmth that always accompanied it washed over him and he felt his energy return. It didn't help the pain, it didn't let him feel again. All it did was keep him alive.

**It's the last thing I have to remember an old friend. Forged from magic by him and his mentor. He was strong. He never faltered. He lasted the longest.**

A sad smile graced his features as he sat, the sadness welling up inside of him.

**Calius…**

Finally, his pain and sadness took form.

**I miss you man. I miss the whole team.**

Small tears trickled down his face as he fought back sobs. The sun began to rise as he sat, night giving way to the morning, the light shimmering off his silent tears. He didn't notice. He only sat, left to deal with his pain and sorrows… By himself… As he always had to…

**I'm tired of being alone…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Well, that's it for number one.

Please let me know what you think. I really need feedback on this story. I'm going to be changing quite a bit, but I'm always open to suggestions from reviewers. Feedback on my new character. Situations you would like to see the Titans in. Any characters you would like to see. I'm more than open to do whatever pleases whatever fans I get.

By the way, Merry Christmas to all.


	2. Journey To Jump

Authors Notes: This took longer to get up than I expected. I've been busy typing up all my ideas so as not to forget them. Add on to that the fact that this is a long chapter and you've got the reason for the rather late update.

This is the revised chapter two. It has been formatted to accommodate a slightly different direction. One that I feel opens up some possibilities story wise. Revised version posted on February 15th. Anyways, first things first. Reviewer response.

**Monchhichi: Appreciate it. It's good to know someone thinks my writings any good. I hope you like the current chapter and any that come along.**

Anyways, keep an eye on this chapter. There are some hints as to people who will be joining the story later, along with some references. If you think you know them let me know. I would give you a cookie, but unless I come up with a way to transport them through space and time, that won't be happening. Oh well, more for me!

This story is going to take some time to build up. I'm not introducing the Hellrider into the Titans instantly. I feel that does an injustice to the character and I wanted people to get to know him first. He will be joining the Titans, but not for several chapters. When he does, the Titans will become more prominent in the story. I plan to implement comic storylines and timelines from a couple books into this, but they won't dominate. Nothing from current books. The DC universe is going to hell in a hand basket currently, with the speedsters of the universe only recently being reduced to Jay Garrick. I like the old Flash, but I weep for Bart Allen. I was starting too really like his character. Bushido too. They never did give him proper time in the spotlight. Hell, he was only in three comics, all of them specials, including his death in Infinite Crisis 4. It seems I'm also forced to say goodbye to Wally West. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS! DAMMIT! Ahem… Sorry bout that.

By the way, the BBxRae starts in this chapter. I want badly to know how I'm doing. I decided to make BB more mature and make less jokes, while Raven a little freer, but not too awful far from her usual. The relationship will have moments, but they will be more numerous after Alex joins the Titans. I am a BBxRae shipper, so don't flame me because of it.

Just to let people know, all the Titans will be show in this story, but only Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven will be key to Alex's character changes and his story. I don't hate Robin, but I will try to portray him best I can when he eventually show up. I have plots in mind to describe his problems and fans might like what happens to him near the middle of the story. But StarxRob fans might not like the story. No flames on that please. I may not care for the pairing, but I respect it and have read some good stories about it. Much as I don't like Robin's Teen Titans version, I won't be bashing him or making him a bad guy.

By the way, for those that don't know it, I am a metal head. I will be implementing songs into my chapters, but not too awful numerous.

One final note. Keep this in mind when we get further into the story and more of Alex's fighting capabilities are shown: When the nunchucks come out, you _KNOW_ its time to kick ass.

Anyways, on with it.

Songs used in this chapter:

Holy Diver

By Dio

Found on the album "Holy Diver"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**One Shot At Glory**

**Journey To Jump**

The Hellrider sat atop a building, his eyes closed to the light of the day that surrounded him, a look of pain etched on his sleeping face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A younger version of the Hellrider stood over a stove, a spatula in his hand as burgers sizzled in a pan. Onions cooked in another pan, sautéing in butter. The air was cool, which was to be expected from a place that was underground. Some of the others were out patrolling the streets. Others attended school. Still others enjoyed the hot summer day above ground, but the Hellrider stayed in his home away from home, preparing his lunch and awaiting someone to return to the base. He didn't have to wait long. A door hissed behind him, sliding open to allow access to a lone figure, who walked in the room, with a non descript black shirt and jeans, long white hair billowing behind him. The Hellrider glanced behind him, shooting a smile to the young man who entered the room.

"Sup SW?" The young man looked up at his friend, his face softening from the stoic gaze it was mere seconds ago, but still holding a certain edge.

"Greetings Alex." He replied, pulling up a stool to sit at the kitchen table. Alex threw cheese on his food before placing it and the onions on bread, moving to join his friend at the table. Alex noticed the expression on his friends face, as though something were troubling him. He was always a bit somber, but being his friend as long as Alex had, it had become easy to tell when something was actually wrong.

"Kain, what's wrong?" Alex noticed the expression with concern.

"Something isn't right…" The young man known as Kain lifted his eyes to look in Alex's ice blue orbs. His arms rested on the table, loosely crossed.

"What do you mean?" Alex slowly took bites from his food as he watched his friend. It was moments before Kain broke the quiet again.

"Darkness falls." He replied, his grey eyes still meeting Alex's gaze.

"What?"

"I can feel it. It grows over the island, thick as weeds… Threatening to swallow it whole."

"Where?" Alex asked, wasting no time. He put the burger down on a plate, his brow furrowing into a somber expression. If it was enough to worry Kain, a necromancer who specialized in the dark arts, then it was serious business.

"I cannot pinpoint it. It grows ever rapidly, making it difficult to track the source." He replied. His gaze finally lowered to the table, some locks of his long white hair falling to the sides. "Can't you feel it Alex? Can't you feel the darkness enveloping the island? Surely you sense something is amiss."

Alex looked thoughtful a moment before replying. "Yeah… Something hasn't felt right of late. As though everything was… growing darker."

"You dismissed it?" He was looking Alex in the eye again, worry etched on his face.

"No… But it was nothing more than a feeling. Outside of battle, I treat them with caution." Alex watched as he rose from his seat, seeming ready to leave.

"Where is Blaze?"

"Business in Europe." He replied.

"I see…" Kain walked over to the door, pressing the button to its side. It opened with a swish, but he did not step through. Instead, he turned his head to the side, looking at Alex through the corner of his eye. "We must be ever vigilant my friend. With Blaze away, we may be in trouble. Something will happen soon… I'm afraid many of us will not make it out alive…"

"Don't say that." Alex was on his feet in an instant. "We're the Hell Patrol. We've fought baddies for years. We know how to take care of ourselves. Whatever it is, we'll be able to beat it!"

Kain regarded his friend sadly before he stepped through the door, it swishing closed behind him. His last words hung on the air…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**I wish that were so…**_

"Kain… No… stop it!"

Anger slowly seeped into his expression, his mind torturing him with the images of his fallen friends.

**_C'mon Alex! Get up! You can't stop now! We've gotta get outta here!_**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A thin young man tugged at Alex's arm, as though he were to will him to his feet. Hell was all around. Soldiers fired as the undead ran towards them. Alex tried to move, but the pain was so intense. It was constant, never fleeting, never wavering. It was caused by no mortal wound. It hindered his movements as he found it difficult to function. Still the young man pulled. Some of the medium length brown hair clung to his face from sweat. His glasses were lost long before. He only had difficulty reading without them, and for that he was thankful. It would have been easy to lose them in the maelstrom they existed in.

"What's the point Theo? They're gone!" Theo pulled him to his feet, both hands gripping Alex's shirt. A look mixed with fury and determination stared into his eyes.

"We have to get to the southern village! If anyone has answers, it's the old man. Now get on your feet. It's not your time to die yet!"

"Was it any of theirs?" He asked, untold sadness in his eyes.

"Dammit Alex! This is not your fault! If we're going to win this you need to be strong. We need you! Now get on your damn feet!" Alex never responded verbally. In the corner of his eye, he saw something running towards them. Pushing the pain out of his mind, he shoved Theo out of the way as an undead dog pounced on Alex. He shielded himself, using his right arm to keep the dogs snapping jaws at a distance. It came with its price. The dog tore into his arm, gnashing and gnawing at his flesh.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Theo was there in an instant. Brandishing a stick he had found, he batted the dog off his friend as another of the undead leapt at them.

"Shit!" The impact never came. The sound of slicing meat was heard as a dark figure stood before them. It turned around and watched them with leery, cat-like eyes. Its skin was all black, it's hair long fallen off and where fingers should have been lay claws. It seemed to hiss at them as Alex struggled with himself to sit up.

"Bloody… Hell."

"Nightscream!" It turned around just in time to slice a skeleton neatly in half, then proceeding to turn its attention back to them.

"I will kill you another day." It hissed. "In the meantime, I ssssshall not allow another to bring about your demissssse." Alex did not look pleased.

"You sick fuck. You just want an excuse to slice up as much as you can." It hissing laughter was Alex's only response as it ran off into the battle between living and undead slaves. Theo regained his composure quickly, tugging Alex to his feet.

"Come on man. We don't have time for this and personally, I'd like to live to see tomorrow." He threw Alex's arm around him as he walked away. An explosion sounded nearby as the shouts of the men sounded.

"Sergeant! Where the hell's sarge? We have to fall back!"

"He' gone! Let's go! We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

"Hey!" Theo yelled. "Would one of you assholes get over here and help me?" A lone soldier ran up as his comrades kept firing. He grabbed Alex's torn right hand and threw it over his shoulder, carrying the young man off into the night. The grand city ablaze behind them…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"No…"

His face slowly contorted further, his sleep haunting him.

_**This whole thing has gone to hell!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A robed figure walked with Alex, helping the young fighter move towards the limits of the city, his staff helping them along.

"The only good thing so far was getting you outta here." Alex gave a small smile to the brown robed man beside him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His friend was looking worse every second. They suddenly stopped as the robed figure fell to one knee. He was in pain. One look at him would confirm this to anyone. Alex struggled to stay standing, but ultimately failed, falling to his knees.

"Fraid not Alex… It's winning."

"NO! Hang on Calius! The old man, he could help!" Calius looked at his long time friend with a look of pity.

"Not this time… It's too late for that. Go past the city limits. We found Theo. He should be waiting there." Alex was frantic struggling against the pain to get to his feet. He slumped over as his back lay against a wrecked car. He tried desperately to bring his gaze to meet his friends.

"I'm… not leaving without you… I've… I've already lost Ronnie. I'm not losing you too." Calius could not look his friend in the eye, afraid of what he would see.

"I'm already a dead man Alex. I would rather die by their hands. It would be a far better end…" Several undead creatures rounded a corner, running at them top speed. Calius jumped to his feet in an instant, his staff at the ready. Ready to fight one last time.

"Go on Alex… I'll fight them off the best I can." His voice was calm, as Alex had always known him to be. A calm sorcerer. A stalwart warrior and friend, standing tall for one last time. Alex looked at his friend for the final time as Calius twirled his staff. Forcing himself to his feet, Alex sadly trudged onwards, the sounds of battle behind him. As he dared not look back, he heard a battle cry behind him. The last time he would hear the voice of his friend…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**FROSTBITE!**_

"CALIUS… NO!"

His eyes snapped awake, a look of fury on his face.

"GODDAMMIT!"

A large clang was heard as his gauntleted right hand met with the brick of the building. After slowly calming himself, he held his face in his hands. With the pendent, he didn't need to sleep. He spent his life avoiding it, but every now and then, it caught him. It did him absolutely no good. It never replenished any of his energy, it was just drained at a slower rate. All it brought was pain and the nightmares of the friends and family he lost what seemed like so long ago. The people he failed.

**The dreams never leave me alone. I can see them so clearly in sleep. I can see the events that took them from me. Some dying to save me, others having their humanity cruelly ripped from them, the buildings burning all around me as the life was choked from the island I once called home… It's hard to bear. So many times I've wanted to go back, to put an end to it… But what right do I have… What makes me worthy of being complete? I can never find any reason, and today is no different. I have no family, no friends, as those who still live are scattered. If I were to go back… to make myself whole again, what then? There is nothing left for me… Nothing at all…**

He lifted his head and looked around, drying tears still on his face.

**Hells Kitchen… Well, they call it Clinton these days anyways… I can't help but scoff at that name. While it's been cleaned up immensely, there's still enough filth lurking about for the place to live up to its former name.**

Alex walked off the edge of the building, letting gravity take over as he struggled to focus through the pain. He fell a few feet, gaining in speed, before he seemed to slow almost to a stop, landing gently on his feet. He walked out onto the streets with a purpose. He knew where he needed to go, and it wasn't that far away.

Taxi's passed him, people moved to avoid colliding with him, everyone seemed to have a place to go. Just another day in New York City.

In little time the sights began to become familiar. As he lifted his head and took a look around, he knew where he was.

**West 42nd Street…**

He made his way along the sidewalks until he came to his destination. He walked into an alley determination set in stone upon his face.

**They used to call this the red light district. Even fewer people knew of its other nickname. The Zoo. You used to be able to find all walks of life here. Every race, gender or any other manifestation could have been found here… and why not. The whole west side used to be nothing but sleazy bars and sex shops. **

He walked up to a tarp on the side of the alley, hidden by a dumpster, ripping it away from that which it hid. Before him stood a fatboy Harley Davidson. A small smile graced his lips. His father had taught him to ride long ago.

**The old T& A. Nothing brings more people together than that. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm a part of that. A crime fighter I may be, but I still want to see some naked chick dancing in front of me. So sue me… I am only a man.**

On its seat sat a small duffel bag, which he scooped up quickly, gazing at it as he sat down on the filthy ground, his back against the wall behind him.

**That's all gone now though. Mayor Koch really cleaned up The Zoo. It's old appearance living on only in people's memories, for better or for worse. Just another street in the Theater District.**

**  
**He unzipped the bag, peering in on its contents. He lifted out a small golden chain threaded through a ring.

**All other thoughts cease as I gaze at the ring in front of me, a lone wolf carved into the silver ring, lines of gold swirling all about the ring. On he band lies a stone of topaz, the image of a lone wolf braying at the moon etched into the bottom to make it seem as though the image were in the middle of the stone. Sometimes I wonder why I keep the duffel bag; it's filled with nothing but things from the past, evoking memories of a time long gone. But the difference is that they are pleasant memories, so I keep it, along with the ring.**

A smile appeared on his face and grew as he remembered the story behind the ring, clasping the chain it hung from around his neck and tucking the ring under his shirt, right beside the jade stone that kept him alive.

**My mother gave it to me, though Calius's family is truly responsible for it. Forged through magic many generations before he, there were only five rings made. A magic imbued into the ring made it special. I never did find out what magic it was imbued with. I guess it's a mystery I'll never solve. Five exist, I have one of them. The images carved into the old rings were that of a wolf, a tiger, a dragon, a raven and a snake, all in honor and meaning of certain personality traits. The only one Calius did not know the location of was that of the raven. All the others had been transacted several times over the many years, leaving behind a trail to track.**

A sigh escaped his lips as he rummaged through the bag more.

**My mother gave it to me as she was dying. She said that I should keep it, that some day I would give it to some lucky girl, and that she was sad she wouldn't be able to attend my wedding. That was the last time I spoke to her. The way my life is going, I'll never find any girl, never have a wedding, not have a real use for this ring. Probably for the best. I can't imagine a girl ending up with me as lucky… But I keep the ring. It's the only thing I have left of my mother…**

Searching through for a moment, he pulled out a worn photograph, unfolding it to look at the image before him.

**The last picture I have of them and me together. Taken in happier times. I stand in the middle while they all stand or kneel around me. Calius, Blaze, Kain… All of them. The entire core group of the Hell Patrol…**

A small tear hits the picture, soaking into it before it could be wiped away. He calmly folded the picture, more tears threatening to fall. Without a sound, he began reaching into his coat and stuffing several weapons into the bag. Soon, aside from the gauntlet on his arm, he was unarmed. With a sigh, he pulled up the sleeve of his trenchcoat, revealing bandages wrapping around his arm down under the gauntlet. Taking off the gauntlet and placing it in the bag, he reached in and grabbed the other fingerless leather glove from the bag, pulling it over his bandaged hand. Looking at him, you would think he had a serious injury by the bandages wrapped around his arm. But no, he had another reason to make his arm look like a mummy…

Looking up, he moved over between the wall and his bike, lifting up a sheathed bone broadsword and a katana. The katana was put through his belt loop, while the broadsword was quickly strapped to his back. He was finally prepared, it was time to leave.

**The katana was my fathers, the broadsword used to be Kain's. It would seem creepy to those who saw it, a sword made of bone and crystal, a sinister skull separating the handle from the blade and a streak of red in the middle of the blade that almost seemed to glow. It never looked out of place with Kain, but he was a necromancer, so that was understandable. It seemed to just simply fit him. He never even used it, he just kept it on him for appearances. He gave it to me before everything went to hell. My father's katana is all I have left of him too. He also died on that day…**

Alex pushed the kickstand and turned the key, causing the bike to roar to life. The motorcycle thundered out of the alley and onto the streets, the engine roaring as it weaved in between all the vehicles on the streets.

**I guess my plan is to head out to a city in the west. My father was there before, me right beside him, back at the beginning. It's right on the coast… If I decide to go back, I won't have to go far…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**It's strange to have such an attachment to New York City, but as I left, I felt the need to turn around several times. It's always been my favorite city, but such is the ways of a drifter like me.**

**So much time, going on a year and a half since I left. I was told to take a journey, to find a reason for myself to go back, but I haven't found a damn thing. So many places. So many cities. So many nightmares…**

**I don't know what will happen to me. I may let the stone run out of energy and just pass away in a ditch somewhere. By some off chance, I may find a reason to go back. Maybe someday I might actually find some semblance of happiness. Nothing can be ruled out. But it all seems so far away as I ride through the desert plains. Some days I stop, some I meet other heroes, while still others leave me in the company of nothing but the loneliness of silence. Several months pass.**

**And So The Seasons Change…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The city was still buzzing with activity, but then again, most cities were, even at two in the morning. Most bars were just beginning to close at this hour, but one was still alive with activity. The bartender struggled to get the patrons out the door while others just sat, content to wait until the last possible moment to leave. Dio was blasting out of the jukebox as a game of pool was finishing up, a young man in a black trenchcoat currently winning.

_**Gotta get away-get away**_

_**Between the velvet lies**_

_**There's a truth that's hard as steel**_

The trenchcoat clad Hellrider whistled the song as he lined up his shot, his opponent having a cocky smirk on his face due to the fact that Alex's last ball was behind the 8-ball. The smirk faded when he watched what happened next.

_**The vision never dies**_

**_Life's a never ending wheel! Say!_**

The cue ball hopped over the 8-ball, hitting the last solid color on the table into the pocket. Alex maneuvered around the table to the other side, pointing his stick at a pocket.

_**Holy diver**_

_**You're the star of the masquerade**_

_**No need to look so afraid**_

"8-ball, side pocket."

Alex smirked. It was definitely a show off move. He could have easily called it corner pocket and won handily. But he was a man, and showing off is one of the things that particular gender does best.

_**Jump Jump**_

_**Jump on the tiger**_

_**You can feel his heart but you know he's mean**_

_**Some light can never bee seen! Yeah!**_

The cue ball cracked as it collided with the 8-ball, sending on a journey back and forth between each side of the table until it landed in the designated pocket with a thud. Alex glanced at the man's horrified face and then stood up straight.

"Five hundred, like we agreed." He said, unable to force down the grin that had been threatening to reveal itself.

"No way man! You must have cheated!"

The smirk quickly gave way to a frown. He certainly had the ability too, but one thing Alex never did with his powers is cheat. He even resented the implication.

"Accept the loss and pony up."

As he moved around the table, his face got an introduction with his opponent's pool cue. It connected with a resounding crack. Alex looked the man in the eye, a touch of anger evident on his face. The hit didn't even faze him.

_**Holy diver**_

_**You've been down too long in the midnight sea**_

_**Oh what's becoming of me. NO! NO!**_

"Bad move."

Alex quickly blocked another hit with his arm before he grabbed the cue and ripped it from the mans grasp, tossing it aside.

_**Ride the tiger**_

_**You can see his stripes but you know he's clean**_

_**Oh don't you see what I mean**_

The man threw a punch, but Alex quickly stepped to the side. A knee to the gut had the man doubled over. Alex quickly followed up with an elbow strike to the back of the head, sending his opponent to the floor in a crumpled heap.

_**Gotta get away- get away**_

_**Gotta get away- get away**_

He knelt down next to the mans head, speaking so low that only the downed man could hear him.

"Might not wanna try that again. If it were anyone but me, whelching on your bet would have gotten you this pool cue up your ass."

_**Holy Diver**_

Without another word Alex stood and walked out of the bar into the cold December air. His boot left tracks in the snow as he walked the streets, no destination in mind, time passing him by.

**Truthfully that incident in the bar didn't need to happen at all. I don't really need money, I've got more than enough to live off of for the rest of my life.**

Minutes turned to hours as he walked along, an emotionless mask on his face. If one didn't know better, they would swear he was no more than a shell. No intelligent life to him. But no one ever pays attention to anyone else in a city, unless their planning to mug them.

**Always had this thing about honoring your bets. I always honored mine.**

A small smile graced his lips, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

**Never tried getting out of my bets if I lost to Ronnie…**

He shook his head quickly, visibly trying to clear his thoughts of the offending memory. The night gave way to the morning as the streets began to fill with cars and people. Alex glanced about. Families were out in the cold. Mothers with their daughters, fathers with their sons. Parents out Christmas shopping. A man dressed in a Santa suit stood on a street corner, trying to gather money for some charity. Alex sighed as he averted his eyes from all the bright colors and families.

**Tomorrows Christmas Eve… I used to love this time of year. Presents under the tree. Plenty of snow to play in. Snow fights with the rest of the team. My father even joined in some of them. This used to be full of happy times for me… That was some time ago. This will be the second Christmas I've spent alone. No family to share it with. No friends to share the spirit.**

**Just me… and no one else…**

Before long he came to a pizza shop, oddly shaped as a slice of pizza with the red umbrella's positioned to look like pepperoni from the air. Alex walked in and bought a slice. He couldn't feel hunger pangs, so the only way to stay nourished is to keep a strict timetable or eat when his stomach growls. He walked out after buying a slice, undisturbed snow all over the orange patio tile flying as he walked. He sat in one of the small chairs; his eyes seeming to glaze over as he thought. Steam seemed to rise from the pizza into the cold air, the slice quickly losing its heat. His eyes suddenly gazed over the families walking below.

**I can't help feeling envious as I watch them. So many times I find myself wishing I still had a family. But it always passes. I don't, and I tell myself each time that it's something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I guess that I'm not destined to have a family. I'm here to protect them.**

**But that doesn't mean I have to like it…**

"Hello sir! May we sit with you?"

**My head turns so sharp that it would have hurt under normal circumstances. I swear the voice I heard is like an angel. She even looks like one. Long legs, equipped with ballistics, long red hair and the most beautiful face I've ever seen. It takes a moment to shake myself out of my reverie back to the usual passive face I wear. I quickly notice that she isn't alone. The green skin tone on her friend quickly tells me who these two are.**

"Do as you please."

**They did. Both sat down at my table, each with their own slice of pizza. Her companion, Beast Boy, looks a lot different than the last time I had seen him in the papers. Before everything went to hell, I saw him on the news. A small, green, lanky young man who could shapeshift into animals. Everything about him has changed. He's got a bit of a square jaw now and he's far taller and more muscular than he was back then. His outfit had changed over time too. I remember him wearing black and purple. Now he wears a silverish jumpsuit with some purple. To be honest his new look is actually much better. After a moment a question quickly forms and I can't help but ask.**

"Why are you two out here?"

"Could ask you the same thing dude."

"Yes, you looked most alone. I asked friend Beast Boy if he would mind sitting outside with you."

"Seriously, you look like death warmed over."

**Christ. I can't look that gloomy can I? I don't really mind the intrusion. It's a break from being by myself, with two heroes no less. I do enjoy company, hell I yearn for it. It's just surprising that they could tell.**

"Appreciate it. I was getting tired of being alone anyways."

"Why do you not do the "hanging out" with friends?"

"Don't have any…"

**I glance at them as I take a bite of my pizza. The orange skinned red head has a look of utter shock on her face while greenie has an eyebrow raised.**

"How could you not have any friends? Surely there must be someone?"

"They're all gone."

"But what about you're family?"

"Dead."

**I say the word as casually as I can muster, but inside it hurts me. Not a flicker of emotion passes my face. I've gotten used to hiding my feelings.**

**A look of sadness overtakes her shocked expression. I can't help but wonder why. It's my problem and my ordeal, so I can't help but wonder. Why is she seeming to be so down about it?**

**The sadness changes to a look of determination, though I can't place why. My answer comes quickly.**

"That is unacceptable. We shall be your friends. Right Beast Boy?"

**The green one called Beast Boy looked incredulous for a moment before he seems to take a moment to think. Before long he has his answer.**

"Sure."

**She turns to me with the most enchanting green eyes. I almost seem to get lost in them before I quickly snap back.**

"Please then friend. We must be doing the introductions. I am Koriand'r, though my friends call me Kory. My Titan name is Starfire."

**I can't help but smile slightly.**

"Kory… I like that…"

**Beast Boy seems sheepish, pausing a moment before he speaks.**

"Promise you won't laugh."

**I take a bite of my pizza before answering.**

"Don't worry. I've heard some strange names. I doubt yours can top them."

"Well, then I'm Garfield Logan, codename Beast Boy."

**Hmm… No wonder he's sheepish about it. No doubt he's been taunted about a certain orange feline having the same name. I don't find it amusing though. I'm not one to insult people because of their name or anything else unless they deserved it. It always pissed me off when I heard others do it.**

"Varius. I go by the name Hellrider on the streets."

"Wait. You're a crime fighter? Dude! That's sweet!"

"How come we have not heard of you before?"

"I'm a drifter, I wander from place to place."

**Most other heroes don't know me, but the criminal element sure does. I've gained quite the reputation. One that stretches from coast to coast. Possibly beyond.**

"You… do not have a home?"

"Nope."

**That furious expression rises once more. This girl is easier to read than anyone I've ever met.**

"This is most unacceptable! I cannot allow my new friend to go without a home and be alone on the day of Christmas! Please, you must come with us back to our tower and meet my other friend."

**Somehow I knew she was going to say something along those lines. I wish I could just pass off the invitation. But as I look into her eyes, I find that the words refuse to come, almost as though my body won't allow me to say no. It's really starting to piss me off.**

**Thankfully an explosion sounds, saving me from this ridiculously awkward situation. The others turn to look in the direction of the explosion. **

**It's Showtime.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dude, where did he go?"

The communicators beeped the Titans unofficial theme song, leaving Beast Boy's question hanging unanswered. When he turned it on, the voice of the dark empath filled the air.

"Bank robbery downtown." He grinned.

"Already know Rae."

"I'm on my way. Meet me there."

Beast Boy stuffed the communicator in his pocket before he shifted into a bird, taking off after Starfire, who was already on her way. He stole one last glance around, looking for the Hellrider, but after finding nothing, he made for the bank, ready to do what the team did best.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**I've fought my share of strange villains, but I gotta say that this guy definitely takes the cake.**

Alex stood, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, in front of his adversary. When he left the pizza place, he didn't even need to step foot in the bank to find his man. The robber ran right out the front, only to find Alex in his path. He was a strange looking fellow, wearing a green suit with black stripes going down it, a large circular object which Alex took to be a shield strapped to his back. He had a funny looking moustache and certainly didn't look like any bank robber Alex had ever seen.

"Make this easy on yourself. Give up the bag of money and come quietly."

**I knew he wouldn't. They never go easily. It's just a matter of being able to say later that they were given the option. This guy's next words were beyond baffling.**

"Fool! Dare you obstruct the Penny Plunderer?"

Alex couldn't hold in the shock. His mouth hung slightly open, flabbergasted at what this guy was calling himself.

"The Penny… Plunderer? Please tell me this is a joke." Alex closed his mouth, still looking at the man with a mix of confusion and laughter shining in his eyes.

"It is no joke boy. Now stand aside or feel my fiery _red_ wrath."

**A line about a penny. This guys a real braniac.**

"I don't care if you think your Julius Caesar. I'm taking you in!"

"Oh really? Well maybe this roll of pennies will knock that idea out of your head!"

True to his word, he tossed a roll of pennies at Alex, hitting the dumbstruck vigilante directly in the center of the forehead. It did not hurt, but Alex was too shocked to move for a moment. The Penny Plunderer pulled the large round object from his back and stood on it, taking to the air on a hovering penny.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

Beast Boy and Starfire were directly in the path of the airborne villain, ready to intercept. But it wouldn't be necessary. With a sigh, Alex pointed his closed fisted right hand at the villain. A panel popped out at the bottom of the gauntlet and a small cord was fired from it. The cord caught up quickly, its claws digging into the suit and skin of the Penny Plunderer. Electricity crackled up the cord until it hit the "villain", causing him to scream with pain as blue electric charges seemed to crackle from his body. Alex retracted the cord after a second or two, the panel popping back into place as his quarry fell off the large hovering penny right onto the roof of a car.

**That was barely worth the time. When I finally get to the dropped bag of money, I open it, slightly shocked to find it to be full of pennies. Though somehow, a part of me is less than surprised. This was definitely one for the scrapbook.**

**The two titans approach. My gaze never leaves them as they land, Beast Boy shifting to his normal form before my eyes. As I watch, a question arises. Exactly where does his uniform go when he transforms? I shake the thought from my mind. For another day.**

"That was awesome! We didn't even have to lift a finger." Alex looked at the green teenager, a bit of shock still evident on his face.

"Please tell me that this joke of a robber isn't your usual."

"Nah. We usually have baddies with more qualifications." He replied, a grin ever apparent. He took a glance at the man Alex had just downed a moment before continuing. "Never seen this guy before though."

**To tell the truth I haven't either. But this guy definitely belongs in an insane asylum. _The Penny Plunderer._ I chuckle audibly for a moment, earning the gazes of my companions. **

"Come Varius! Now that we have dispatched the robber of banks, you must come to our tower! We shall indulge in the Tamaranian pudding of friendship!"

**The… What? I push it off to the side. Whatever she said isn't important. In all honesty, I was hoping she would forget. Thankfully another interruption provides the escape I need. A large black spectral raven appears and seems to turn into a person. As this happens, I focus my mind and become as visible as the mid day air. The new person regards me with a glare and in that instant I realize that she can see me.**

"Raven! You must meet our new friend!" Beast Boy quickly tapped her on the shoulder, looking at the spot Alex had once inhibited.

"Uhh, Star? He's gone."

"What?"

**Well they can't see me. Starfire turns to look for me, but doesn't see anything, even though I'm standing right in front of her. In a second I focus more on the empaths mind. It's far more difficult, but in a moment I'm invisible to her too. She's got a strong mind though. It's quite a strain to keep it up. With this knowledge I make haste in getting away.**

**That's the benefit of psychic powers. So many different ways to use them. One can use it to fly, lift objects or, by focusing, warping the images the eye perceives to make yourself invisible to them. Great talents, but a major shame that I can't use them as easily as I used to. Requires more focus now. But pain will do that to you…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dude, I swear that he was there just a moment ago! That's the second time he's pulled the disappearing act."

Starfire looked at the ground in a sort of hurt. She had a feeling she knew why.

"He did not wish to meet our friends."

Raven glanced at the two of them. The job was done, so she had no intention of waiting around longer than she had to.

"I'm going back to the tower."

As she turned to leave, Starfire looked up at her, a semblance of happiness washing over the hurt expression.

"I shall join you." She proclaimed.

Starfire took to the air as Raven prepared to teleport herself back to the tower. She stopped a moment after realizing that Beast Boy wasn't following.

"Are you coming?"

"Nope. Got some Christmas shopping to do. I'll be back in a while."

She gave a curt nod and turned, ready to leave.

"See you later Rae." She turned around, giving a small smile to him.

"Don't be out too long." She said, watching as he scratched behind his ear.

"Nah, I won't. Shouldn't take too long." He gave one last grin and walked off as Raven disappeared, a large black spectral raven taking her place, flying off into the distance. He would have kept going if the voice from an alley didn't grab his attention.

"Hope you don't mind some company."

Shock took over as Alex came out of the alley into plain view, his black trenchcoat a stark contrast to the blanket of white around them. "How'd you do that? Just disappearing into thin air."

"Used mental powers to warp the images your eye's see. I'm a psychic you see. Anyways, I'll ask again. You mind if I join you?" He replied, staring intently at a store across the street. The shock slowly passed and Beast Boy nodded curtly. Alex began to walk beside him as they passed several stores.

Beast Boy glanced at his companion. Alex had a look of impassivity, his face showing no emotion. Beast Boy was getting tired of the silence. He couldn't help it. He wanted to know more about him. After a moment, he decided to speak up.

"So… You really don't have a home?"

"Nope. Not for about a year and a half now."

"What happened to force you out on the streets?" He asked, quickly noticing that Alex's face had darkened considerably. Beast Boy could tell he struck a nerve.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said somberly. "I lost everything. Let's just leave it at that." His face seemed to slowly lose its scowl, a slight grin taking hold. "Seems you're quite the charmer, eh?"

Beast Boy let out a chuckle. "Not really. Only with Rae. Could never get any others to give me a second glance. Kinda hard to attract women when you're a green freak." The grin never left his face as he moved his gaze ahead of him.

"I can sympathize. I was never really well received with people, especially not women. Then again, that's what hookers are for. Though the whole disease thing kept me from that option." They both let out a laugh at that. Alex already liked BB.

"Beer and hookers huh?"

"Mm hmm."

"So you're telling me you've never had a girlfriend?" Alex's response was quick.

"Nope, but I did have a chick that was obsessed over me. I sure hope that doesn't count."

"I can relate. I get stares from all the ladies."

Alex couldn't help but laugh when Beast Boy started wiggling his eyebrows. He was used to this type of banter. It reminded him of the type between him and an old friend. Next step, put them in their place. "Now hold on there. You just said that women never gave you a second glance."

This earned him a good natured scowl, which Alex laughed at. Alex couldn't help it. It seemed almost foreign to him. He hadn't felt this happy in a while. It was one of the reasons he missed his friends so. Alex lowered his eyes to the ground, a smile still on his face.

"You remind me of Ronnie."

BB raised his eyebrows at that comment. "That a good thing?"

"Yeah it is." Alex closed his eyes for a moment, finally replying moments later. "You like to joke around quite a bit. Me and him used to have similar banter. Thank goodness you don't seem to have as devious a mind as him."

"Whatta ya mean?"

"He was a pervert through and through. He kept suggesting me to do certain _things_ with my powers."

"Like what"

"Can't tell ya."

"Aw come on, now I've gotta know."

"Well, for just one example he had a girl in high school he had the hots for. I didn't go to public school. Home schooled. Anyways we used to converge outside during his lunch time. His request? Use my mental powers to rip off her shirt. Some were _far _worse."

Beast Boy couldn't help it. He started laughing so hard that the two were drawing stares from the people they passed. Alex let out a few chuckles of his own. "So did you?"

"Hell no. Much as I like boobs, I was the only one on the island with mental powers. Wouldn't have taken much to figure out who did it. I did _not_ want some girl chasing me halfway across the island on a case of revenge. Hell hath no fury my friend."

"Yeah. I thought about stuff like that before. I once almost turned into a fly and flew into Stars room while she was dressing. Thought better of it. An angry tamarainian equals bad. Not to mention the fact that Robin would have beat me senseless."

"Oh, so he and Star are together?"

Beast Boy let out a sigh. "No, not anymore. Me and Rae are the only couple in the tower. In fact, aside from the two of us, Star is the only other Titan."

Alex couldn't help it. His curiosity was getting the better of him. "Mind telling me what happened? Or is that a bad subject?"

"Nah. S' cool. Anyways, Star and him used to be inseparable." Beast Boy let out another sigh before continuing. "But Robin is as obsessed as they come. The teams been together for at least two years when he left, but even though they obviously had the hots for one another, Robins obsession, kept them apart." Alex watched the changeling as he spoke. It obviously wasn't an easy thing for him to talk about.

"Robin started getting worse. He kept getting more and more determined with each passing day, as if he had something to prove. One day he told us that he needed to leave the titans… That he needed to make it on his own."

"He abandoned you?" Alex asked.

"No. That isn't it. He tried to explain it to us, but never really told us his reasons. It was his life, so we let him go." Alex stayed silent, listening quietly to the story as Beast Boy continued. "Starfire went after him not long after. Everyone saw it coming, but it didn't make it easier. The Team was falling apart." Both of them stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the sign to tell them to cross the street. Beast Boy glanced around, but still continued.

"Cy left soon after. He said that with those two gone the Titans were finished. The only one who stayed was Raven." They both crossed the road when it turned green, not paying any attention to their surroundings.

"Decided to stick with you huh?"

"Yeah…" He broke out in a wide grin. "She stuck with me, even if it was hopeless. She's a real good person. It took awhile to get her to open up, but now that she has better control, she can express more. I'm real lucky to have her." Alex couldn't help but smile. He had no real happiness of his own, but to hear that things had the changeling had found something to hold onto made Alex feel good. It was part of the reason he fought. So people could continue to enjoy the good things in life.

"Hang on a minute."

"Huh?" When he turned around, he saw Alex pulling up a pantleg, revealing the fact that his bootlaces had come undone. He propped his foot on a nearby bench, quickly tying the laces.

"Keep talking."

"Right. Anyways Star eventually came back to us. I never did get the full details. Apparently he wanted to let her go. Said he wasn't good for her, that he had been thinking and that he didn't think he could leave crime fighting. He asked her not to wait up for him. Star didn't take it well."

"She alright?" Alex asked, moving around and sitting on the bench. Beast Boy joined him after a second, continuing his story.

"Yeah. She talked to Raven a lot and has only recently been anywhere near her usually cheery self. From what I gathered from Rae, she is determined to get over him. The thing I'm ashamed of is that I can't say that I disagree with him. They had their cute moments, but Robin never let it go anywhere. He always seems to be a man on a mission. One that no one can share with him…"

"A man's gotta go his own way."

Beast Boy got a bit of a mischievous grin on his face. "I guess. By the way, she was totally into you."

Alex scoffed. "Please. Last time a girl looked at me for any length of time she told me I had ketchup on my nose."

"Dude I'm serious! She couldn't take her eyes off of you!"

"She felt sorry for me, though why I don't know."

Beast Boy sighed. "You're a real downer you know that?"

"Yup." He replied. One loose end nagged at him though, so he decided to ask. "What happened to Cyborg?"

"Huh? Oh, when he heard Star came back, he called us. He made out pretty good for himself. Turns out he was asked to join the Justice League."

"Really?" He asked, more of a statement than a question. This was news to him, but in the past year and a half he hadn't paid much attention to the news.

"Yeah. He said he was a Titan first, but it's the Justice League man. I couldn't have him walk away from that. We still keep in touch. He comes up to visit every now and then too."

"What about Robin?"

"Haven't talked to him for awhile. I can't say I'm really broken up over that." Beast Boy propped his elbow on his knee, holding his head in his hand. "We never really got along. If we interacted at all it was usually him giving the few orders he did give. By the time he left we were at each others throats." Alex felt a change in subject was in order. The gloominess this conversation brought in the changeling really didn't suit him.

"So what are you planning on doin' for Christmas?"

"We usually go over to a Christmas party that the east division of the Titans holds each year." Beast Boy looked solemnly at his companion. "You're gonna be all alone on Christmas… aren't you?"

"Yup."

"You know… It doesn't have to be that way. I'm sure Star would be extremely happy if you came."

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to just show up out of nowhere going _Hi, you don't know me but I'll be joining you this year. Pass the ham._" He looked his green companion directly in the eye before continuing. "Why do you care what happens to an outcast like me anyways?"

Beast Boy stared at the ground intently, as though hit were telling him some great truth. "We were all pretty much outcasts at the start. We all found some purpose in the team. It holds something dear to us. I think you might find a place on the team."

"There is nowhere in this world that holds any place for me…"

"Dude, don't say that."

"You just worry about enjoying Christmas. I plan on taking care of crime through the holiday, so no worries there."

"But-" Alex cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Forget it. I'll be fine. You won't have to worry. I promise."

"No one should be alone on Christmas…"

Ignoring Beast Boys last remark, Alex decided a change of conversation was in order. "So, what're you planning to buy?"

Beast Boy's face changed to a shocked expression instantly. "Oh crap! I almost forgot!"

"Which explains why we were walking around for about fifteen minutes without stopping."

Beast Boy began glancing about as he spoke, finally paying attention to the task at hand. "I've still got to get Raven something."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "The hell'd you wait this long for?"

A slight blush began to creep up Beast Boy's cheeks as he looked away. "I-I want it to be something special."

"I see. Nice way to get into the spirit, by the way."

"What?"

"When you blushed you were looking real festive." Alex said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Dude! Shut up!"

Alex let out a laugh. He hadn't felt this good in a while. It was needless to say that he was enjoying the company. Suddenly Beast Boy's attention snapped to the inside of a small jewelry store. Alex followed his gaze into the small shop. He didn't get a good look before Beast Boy was through the door into the store. Alex followed suit, a little slower than his eager friend.

When Alex entered the shop, he couldn't help being slightly wowed. Most of the jewelry they carried were quite the works of art. Alex slowly walked up to the counter next to Beast Boy, his gaze taking in the entire store.

"Excuse me miss, but how much is this ring?"

Alex turned to look at the small object between Beast Boy's fingers. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth. There it was. The last of the rings.

There before him was the ring of the raven…

Dark purple dominated the ring, with stripes of back littering it. The stone on the band held the image of a raven. Alex looked from the ring to Beast Boy's shining face. It held a look of pure fascination.

"Dude, check it out! This thing is so perfect for Raven!" The old lady aimed a smile at Beast Boy's expression.

"That's a very special ring. Just acquired it about a year ago. It was apparently lost until just before we got it."

'_That would explain why it couldn't be traced.'_ No paper trail. Lost to time itself.

"How much?"

"Two hundred."

Beast Boys face fell instantly. "I've only got a hundred…"

A look of pity washed over the old woman's face. She seemed to think for a moment before she opened her mouth to make a concession. Before she could, a metal gauntlet hit the glass case, opening to release a crumpled hundred dollar bill. Flashing a small smile Alex turned to leave.

"Dude, why?" Alex stopped a moment, as if he were contemplating his answer. Finally, after several moments of silence, he spoke once more.

"Because I feel like it… Merry Christmas."

Beast Boy watched him walk out of the store and pass the glass in the front of the store. Beast Boy grabbed the small jewelry box containing the ring before rushing out the door. When he got out there he was completely shocked. Alex had completely disappeared for the third time.

"Man, I'm starting to hate it when he does that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Christmas Eve. The night before children open their presents under the tree, their parents happily watching over them. Great feasts, time with family, giving gifts. Good cheer for everyone.**

**Everyone but me.**

**That I've gotten over. I refuse to let myself mope tonight. I can't be wallowing in self pity. I'm needed. The Titans are out of town. It's just me and the scum of the city.**

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

**And the occasional victim along the way.**

The screech for help is heard over the roar of the motorcycle and Alex is off it and running in a flash. Turning into an alley, a towering figure stood over a small woman, but Alex took no time to get a good look.

In an instant he was on the thug, his arm draped around the mans throat. After a few seconds of struggling, the man backed Alex into a wall, slamming hard. Alex didn't even flinch.

"That tickled."

When the thug pulled back forward to slam again, Alex flipped over to the mans front, leaving him to slam his back into the wall. As he stumbled forward from the collision, he promptly met a roundhouse right, a crack sounding as the metal met flesh.

Just like that he was out. Alex quickly turned to the victim, a small blond haired woman with streaks of several different colors through her hair.

"You alright?"

She nodded her head quickly as he helped her to her feet. "What's your name?"

He quickly turned around, grabbing some nearby rope and tying up the unconscious thug. "G-Gabrielle Doe."

"Well Gab. This guy won't be going anywhere. Just call the police. They'll take care of this jackass." The screech of tires was heard, followed by gunshots ringing out in the air. Alex ran towards his bike, jumping on it and putting up the kickstand.

"You better go home. I hear Christmas is a time of families."

"I-I'm not sure if I have one…"

Alex didn't hear the last thing she said. The roar of the engine overpowered her words, as though they didn't exist. He was gone before she knew it, off into the darkness of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dammit!"

Bullets riddled the side of a cop car as two officers took cover on the other side. One officer proceeded to fire back as another cautiously opened the door and grabbed the radio mike.

"We've got shots fired. We need backup now!"

CLUNK

"The hell?"

Alex leapt off the roof almost as suddenly as he landed, leaping directly into the line of fire. He wasn't worried. As the bullets neared his body, they all suddenly veered off in different directions, as though they were hitting some unseen obstacle. He leapt without warning, bounding over the car.

He landed on one of the thugs and rolled off, knocking the man out instantly. Realizing that the guns weren't working, one thug tried to punch Alex while another seemed to be searching for something in the car.

Alex caught the fist in his right, steadily applying pressure as the man began to cry out in pain. The screams became louder as he fell to his knees, the bones in his hand breaking. Out of nowhere a baseball bat seemed to emerge, aimed directly at his head. Alex deftly caught it with his free left.

"I'll take that. Thank you."

He ripped the bat from out of the mans grasp and jabbed the end in his gut. After that Alex tossed the bat in the air, expertly catching it on the grip and slamming it against the thugs' side.

Without a word he let go of the other mans hand and backhanded him with his right.

The man never knew what hit him.

He fell into a crumpled heap at Alex's feet, as unconscious as the first man Alex attacked. Alex walked over to the man he hit with the bat, who was groaning while he held his side. He looked up in fear as Alex dropped to a crouching position beside him, not a single emotion to be seen in his expression.

"Tell all your friends, and have them tell theirs, that the Hellrider's in town and he's not going away. They'll understand." And so he was gone without another word, back to the shadows he came from. Off to show any other criminals his wrath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't exactly the most exciting party around, but it didn't matter. All the Titans were enjoying themselves in the company of their eastern counterparts. Aquqalad and Speedy were shooting the breeze while Starfire was drinking mustard, listening intently. Mas and Menos were darting around the room in some crazed version of tag while Raven was reading her book, content simply to be in the company of her friends. Strangely, the only one not mingling was Beast Boy himself, something that did not go unnoticed by Raven. She closed her book and set it aside, walking up behind the changeling currently seated on the large sofa, a faraway look in his eyes.

Beast Boy didn't notice when she sat down next to him. His right hand was in his coat pocket, twirling the small jewelry box he had bought the day before. Bought with the help of another.

"_**So… You really don't have a home?"**_

"**_Nope. Not for about a year and a half now."_**

"**_I lost everything. Let's just leave it at that."_**

"_**There is nowhere in this world that holds any place for me…"**_

"_**Dude, why?"**_

"**_Because I feel like it… Merry Christmas."_**

"What's wrong?"

Beast Boy didn't even look at her. "I know what it's like… To lose everything… To be scorned…"

Raven raised a thin eyebrow. She wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. He realized this and continued. "Varius. He said that there isn't a place for him in this world."

"That guy that disappeared?"

"Yeah… I tried to get him to come with us. He… doesn't seem to have a very positive outlook on life. I thought maybe he could find a place with us, but he refused."

She couldn't stand the look on his face. He was always so cheery. The look of slight depression did not fit him. She didn't say anything though. She just sat silent, listening to him. "He's alone now, and I know what it's like. He insisted on taking care of Jump while we were gone… I'm not even sure why I feel bad over this. I just met him."

'_Because you're a good person Gar.'_

"Rae?" She turned to look at him as he did the same. A quick nod told him she was listening. "I know… you have trouble trusting people. Especially after _her_. But if I can convince him to give the Titans a shot… Will you give him a chance? You don't have to trust him."

A moment of silence between the two passed, both ignoring the sounds behind them. "… I can't promise anything… but… a chance." He grasped her in a bear hug so quickly that she couldn't hide the look of surprise.

"Thanks Rae."

Slowly, she put her own arms around him, accepting the hug. Not another word was spoken. Not another was needed. There was nothing else to the two of them, no other noises, no other people to invade on their moment in their own little world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It seemed quiet as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The evening had been eventful enough and it was getting into early morning, yet still there were people on the streets. Alex stopped at the edge of one rooftop, looking out over the people; it was strange to see so many, especially on Christmas Eve. No more stores were open, save a few that decided to stay open for the holidays.

It was indeed strange to him, but he didn't ask questions. Everyone had their reasons. Having a moment to himself, Alex found his thoughts drifting back to the Titans and Beast Boy's offer. Should he have taken it? Would Raven have accepted him as easily as Beast Boy and Starfire did?

He quickly dispelled any thoughts about them in favor of scanning the streets, trying desperately to find something to keep his attention off of them and the slight pang of loneliness he felt.

A slight lull between action had occurred. It wasn't too awful surprising. If there was one night that vigilante's weren't needed as much as usual, it was Christmas.

The night could have been a lot worse, but even trash spend the holidays with their families. This fact made it an easy night more often than not. There was always crime though. More than enough to keep him busy.

That's when he heard it. Gunfire. Automatic gunfire to be exact. The people below him screeched in fear, running away from the sound as fast as they could. Alex did the exact opposite. In a flash he was running towards the sound.

The sounds of gunfire littered the air. Blood stained the snow as several criminals fired from a second story warehouse, raining down a hail of bullets on the police below.

His decision was made immediately upon arrival.

"No more bloodshed…"

Alex leapt from the top of the building he stood on after focusing, soaring a distance no normal human ever could. Some of the gunners noticed him and opened fire. A futile gesture. The bullets screamed towards him, all of them missing or veering away before impact.

He landed on the top of the warehouse and quickly hopped backwards, right off the edge.

As he neared the windows the men were shooting from he dug in with the metal gauntlet adorning his hand, shifting his momentum so he swung through the window, dropkicking one of the gunners in the process. The feeling of loneliness dissipated as the others opened fire on him, their bullets veering harmlessly into the wall. Every thought revolved around the fight. For a small moment everything fell into place for him again. He was doing his job. The one he appointed for himself. The one thing he felt he could still do right.

This was his universe…

Alex just stood and listened, all the bullets missing him completely. When he heard the clicks signaling empty cartridges, he charged.

He rammed one with his shoulder, sending him flying back into one of his associates.

One charged at him and threw a punch. Alex dodged swiftly and grabbed his hand, twirling him around before letting go and tossing him into a bunch of his colleagues.

Several managed to get up and wasted no time. Another wild punch was thrown and dodged, Alex this time kicking the mans legs out from under him. Another ran up to him and was quickly greeted with three quick palm thrusts to the face, followed quickly by a roundhouse kick. With each attack Alex emitted a small battle cry. Everything seemed so fluid. Anyone watching would see nothing but complete control.

Another tried to hit him with the butt of an empty gun, but missed. Alex grabbed him by the hair and shoved the man face first into the wall. A quick kick to the small of the back followed by another to the head ended his involvement in the fight.

One of the men tried to attack from behind, hoping to get a shot in. No such thing happened. With a cry Alex rammed his elbow backwards into the mans solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. It was all over.

He stood amidst the unconscious bodies, silently surveying the scene. Walking over to a window, he quickly checked to see what the police were up too. He never got a good look. An engine fired up from another part of the building. He heard it nearing the point directly under him. There was no time for thought, only action.

The window shattered as he jumped through it. Below him, the warehouse door opened and a car came zooming out. Alex barely made it, landing on the trunk instead of the hood. He struggled to hold on as the car veered sharply into the street, screaming past the cops. Gunfire shot through the back window, letting him know his presence wasn't wanted. There was no time to muster up the focus to veer them away. He was in trouble.

Using as much strength as he could, he slowly crawled up onto the hood. He barely noticed when a bullet grazed his arm, drawing blood. When he got on top more bullets shot upwards, looking to strip the life from him. By this time he had gathered the focus he needed. He wasn't in danger anymore.

He grabbed the hilt of his katana and in a flurry of movement, slashed through the roof. The katana was reseathed so quick it was difficult to tell if it was ever even used. Using both hands, Alex ripped the front half of the roof off as he heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. There were only two, but that was enough to cause problems.

"Oh shit!"

Alex quickly looked up to see what the driver did. They were nearing a dead end that would send them careening into the ocean. He wasted no time. Grabbing both by their shirts, he quickly hauled the two to the top of the car. Grasping both the best he could, Alex leapt off the car onto the road at about fifty miles an hour. He hit hard, the road scratching and cutting his skin. When he finally stopped, he heard the car crash through the guardrail into the ocean. He lay there, dazed, gazing out over the bay at what appeared to be a giant T. What seemed so simple to those that saw it confused him in his current state. His disoriented mind had trouble registering it, so he lay there, trying desperately to figure out what it was.

As his head finally began to clear, he heard sirens approaching. Instinct took over as did an overwhelming need to get away. His left arm refused to move, so he was forced to try and stand using one hand, the world seeming to spin around him. He stumbled his way into an alleyway as the sirens came closer, becoming increasingly aware of what had happened. Not a sound was made as he tried to stumble away, the police picking up the pieces behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Television. It can entertain you, inform you, allow interaction through game system and be completely redundant. It was a marvelous invention, at least to Beast Boy.

Unable to sleep, the green changeling sat on the circular couch, the bright colors of the nearby Christmas tree dancing across his emerald skin. The sun was just beginning to rise. Presents were currently under said tree, but he had no desire to open them. He turned on the television to dispel his boredom until the others woke up, but what he found was a shocker.

"**A mysterious vigilante that has become known as the Hellrider has been fighting crime all throughout the night. In a matter of hours, he has been seen dispatching criminals at least a dozen times…"**

'_He wasn't kidding! He was fighting all night…'_

"…**Claims coming in that the bullets seemed to bend harmlessly around him. No one knows what to make of this mysterious vigilante. Several citizens are already speculating that he is a new addition to the Titans, which hasn't had an addition for over three years…"**

'_He would make a good addition… but would he go for it?'_

"… **Is currently on the scene of a recent sighting. Over to you Tom."**

"**Thank you. Recently gunfire erupted at a nearby warehouse between suspected gun runners and the police. It came to an abrupt halt when the mysterious Hellrider showed up, quickly dispatching the men in the warehouse. A chase erupted after two men who had escaped his grasp, but he quickly caught up and proceeded to fight them. Eyewitness accounts state that the Hellrider pulled the two men from the vehicle just as it was about to crash into the bay. Several people state that the landing seemed to damage this new vigilante, stating that he seemed to stumble around as he left. Reports are coming in that he was sighted at least two more times since then, so injury is doubtful…"**

"Is that him?"

His neck turned towards the noise so fast that a hot burning pain surfaced, causing him to wince as he looked at Raven, already clothed in her leotard and cloak. Rubbing his neck, he looked back up at the flickering television, currently showing the only video of Varius so far. His movement seemed so fluid as he dispatched the men with ease, using several martial arts moves Beast Boy had only dreamed of pulling off.

"Yeah. That's him." A sigh escaped his lips as Raven moved to sit on the couch next to him, a mug of steaming herbal tea in her hands. Beast Boy hadn't even heard her come in. "He kept his word. Apparently he's been fighting crime nonstop since last night… What he said got me thinking."

"That explains the smoke."

He didn't scowl or any normal reaction to a put down. Beast Boy merely broke into a small grin, but it quickly disappeared. "I'm trying to be serious. He said that he lost everyone… What if that happened to us…? I-I don't want to lose the team. You and Star… You guys are all I have left."

"You won't Beast Boy. You shouldn't worry about it. Fearing possible future events is a pointless endeavor. You can't accurately predict the future."

"So, you never worry in the least that something might happen to me or the rest of the team?"

"No…" She turned to face him, the slightest of smiles on her face. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Beast Boy turned back to the television, his gloomy mood forgotten. He held out his hand to her. With a small smile she slowly took the offered hand. She was puzzled to feel something in between their hands, quickly shooting Beast Boy a questioning glance. He pulled his hand away slowly, a slight blush on his face. "I couldn't wait until for the rest of them." He still had the childlike mentality in some ways. Patience was still not his strongest virtue.

She almost trembled at seeing the small box in her hand. A small gasp was emitted when she opened the box, seeing the ring. She was dumbfounded. They had been together for two years, but… did this mean what she thought it did?

As calm as he could manage, Beast Boy spoke. "It's not an engagement ring. I know its way too soon for that." He couldn't bear to look at her, afraid of her reaction. His fears were unfounded. She grasped him in a tight hug, tears falling. After her father fell, she didn't need to restrain emotions so much. She would always have her demon side, but she could control her powers more now. Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Beast Boy… Thank you."

He slowly returned the hug, just holding her as the sun rose. That's how Star found the two.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**The sun is just beginning to rise. Good. Makes my job that much easier. I would have done this sooner, but I couldn't help being sidetracked… both times.**

Alex quickly took off his trenchcoat, tossing it in a spot that he had cleared of snow. His shirt was next. For any other person, the chill of winter would force them to put the shirt back on instantly. Not him. The people passing the stoop he sat on were getting quite an eyeful of the fit young man. Some girls giggled as they passed. Everyone silently wondered what kind of nut he was. He didn't care. Few people's opinions mattered anymore to him. He quickly pulled something out of a plastic bag, setting up what was recognized as sutures. After swabbing several of the deep cuts on his body, he pinched the sides together and went to work.

**An old buddy codenamed Pheonix taught me basic medical. I couldn't understand it at the time. He had the power to heal injuries at the expense of energy. He was also always happy to heal injuries too.**

He was quick with his movements, having done it several times before. The hooked needle ran through his skin on both sides before being pulled tight. Each successive stitch closed the wound up that much more. Normally one wouldn't get so many cuts from the situation he was in, but glass had littered the filthy street, cutting through his shirt. When he was done with the stitches he wrapped the area with bandages. He didn't really need to bother. He couldn't feel much outside pain, but infections were something to watch for regardless.

After a moment of hesitation he pulled the gauntlet off his right arm. It was wrapped in bandages almost all the way up, with several cuts in the fabric that wasn't protected by the metal. One would wonder why he kept it wrapped up in the first place, but one look unbandaged would tell the story.

**His explanation made sense though. There were always times when he wouldn't be around to heal at the moment. I'm not ashamed to say that his training has been put to good use. **

He quickly disinfected the cuts and went to work on the deep ones, quickly suturing them up with a speed that came with practice.

**I have all sorts of battle scars all over my body, but none more than my right arm… I recieved at least seven eighths of them the day I left. A bad encounter and a missed punch. Just one more reminder of the day I lost my home. One I don't like to look at. Some of the injuries came at a moment I won't ever forget. One I hate to remember. One could say I run from my past, that some day I will have to face it, but it won't be today…**

After quickly bandaging the arm up again, this time all the way up to the shoulder blade to cover the new injuries, he pulled a shirt from his duffel bag, quickly throwing it on. Ripping off a small piece of bandage, he picked up some snow and melted it with his hand, wetting the bandage with it. He carefully washed the dried blood from his face, leaving the numerous small cuts highly visible. Shoving what little supplies were left, he threw on his trenchcoat and walked into the alley across the street, shoving the duffel bag under the tarp that covered his motorcycle.

**I admire Batman. He is my hero. Has been since childhood. I even had the pleasure of working with him. He's dark and brooding, but no one can say that he doesn't get the job done. But as much as I admire him, I'll never be as good as he is. I'll never be the same either. My job doesn't end when the night does. Criminals fear me from the darkest night to the brightest light of the day.**

With a supernatural leap, he was on the roof top, off and running just as quickly as he had landed. There was more to be done. Much more.

**I made a promise to Beast Boy that I would take care of crime on Christmas, and I pride myself on being a man of my word. They can enjoy Christmas. No more brooding, no more wondering about what ifs. The job is all that matters. Keeping my word is the mission. I have to keep it. My word is all I have left…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: There's Chapter 2. It took awhile to write though, what with other time consumers.

One thing I would like to know is if portraying Alex's thoughts and views is proving to be interesting. If not, then let me know. If enough people don't like it, I won't do it much anymore. It's important to let me know. I'm here to please.

Anyways, I am a sucker for feedback. Anything at all. Ideas, ways to improve, things you would like to see, and characters you would like to see in the story. I'm willing to listen, plus feedback gets me to put out chapters faster, as it encourages me.


End file.
